Plum Pudding and Rainbow Dash sing 2012 by Jay Sean featuring Nicki Minaj
Sean Ohh ohh 2-0-1-2 Ohh yeah It's alright, oh it's alright You know what they say Life ain't always easy and every day We're survivors So forget the day It's all about tonight act a fool And start a riot, a riot be rebel Bottles poppin' till we can't stand We keep it rocking till 6 am New York to London over to Japan Turn it up... turn it up... mash it up We gonna party like Party like it's the end of the world We gonna party like, like it's 2012 You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other Turn it up... turn it up... mash it up It ain't the end of the world Ohhhhh Gonna live like it's the end of the world Gonna party like Ohhhhh Turn it up... turn it up... mash it up It ain't the end of the world Minaj Similes, metaphors, and we pop pills Sick flow inundated with the doc bills Work hard, now we know how to top bills In the middle of the street doing cartwheels Lot of them tryna do it but it's not real Wasn't a rapper then I coulda got a pop deal White clothes in a hot pink hot wheels Lot of bottles and a lot of booty cocktails Uh, days of our lives You wink it goes by So we'll just get it with no Edison Anything goes so no time for closed minds And free my Lil Weezy And let's just get right Young Money, Cash Money in the building Let's go the world ends tonight Sean Have a drink with me And let's make tonight go down In history... in history yeah Let's play make-believe It's the last 24 hours and this whole world is ours eternally, eternally Heyyyyy Bottles poppin' till we can't stand We keep it rockin' till 6 a.m. New York to London over to Japan Turn it up... turn it up... mash it up We gonna party like Party like, like its the end of the world We gonna party like, like it's 2012 You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other Turn it up... turn it up... mash it up It ain't the end of the world Ohhhhhhhhhhh We got live like it's the end of the world We gotta party like Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Turn it up... turn it up... mash it up It ain't the end of the world Noooooooooooooooooooooo No I'm not gonna follow Anything that say anymore It's never too late to start living So let's start it right here right now Party like like it's the end of the World We gonna party like like it's 2012 You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other Turn it up... turn it up... mash it up It ain't the end of the world Ohhhhhhhhh We gonna live like it's the end of the World We gonna party like Ohhhhhhhhh Turn it up... turn it up... mash it up It ain't the end of the world The world Because the world keeps spinning The world keeps spinning around